dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orin Temple
Orin Temple (多林寺 'Orin-ji') is a temple located in the west part of East City, next to the Bamboo Forest.1 The monks from this temple are distinguishable by the six incense burns on their foreheads. Orin Temple is where Krillin originally trained before leaving to seek a better training regimen. Overview Krillin was four years old when he entered the temple and was constantly picked on by bullies. In Age 749, Krillin leaves Orin Temple to train with the legendary Master Roshi on his island, where he meets Goku and improves his skills. Shortly later, at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin encounters the same bullies who had trained with him at the temple and they mock him for choosing to compete. However, it soon becomes clear that Krillin has significantly surpassed their skills in martial arts and strength when he easily defeats one of the senior monks in the preliminary rounds (much to Krillin's own surprise). In a bar, a group of Orin Temple monks mock Giran because he drinks milk. Giran beats them all in an outnumbered fight before ordering another bottle of milk. Video Game Appearances In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Krillin returns to Orin Temple before the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. He finds that all the members of the temple were attacked and defeated by a girl named Paopao. When questioned about her reasons for attacking, Paopao responds that she just wanted people to notice her because her sister was far overshadowing her. After defeating Paopao, the other monks are more respectful towards Krillin whom they realize has improved greatly thanks to his tutelage under Master Roshi. The temple seems to have been destroyed by the Volcano Explosion technique Nappa used when he and Vegeta arrived on Earth. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse there is a rush attack called the Orin Combo which is a part of Krillin's moveset and supposedly a technique taught to students of Orin Temple, which Krillin will teach to the Future Warrior if they becomes his student. Krillin's Orin Temple Gi also appears as a wearable costume for the Future Warrior. The Orin Temple Gi is also worn by two monks who run the Local Battle Reception and World Tournament Reception in Toki Toki City's Plaza of Time. In Xenoverse 2, Orin Combo returns as one of Krillin's Super Skills which he teaches to the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) during School Quest: "Lesson 1" of Krillin's Training. Krillin's Orin Temple Gi also returns as a wearable costume. If they talk to Krillin while wearing it a special dialogue may trigger in which Krillin recognizes it and talks to the warrior about his time training their though asks them to keep the part about him crying everyday due to being bullied between the two of them. There are also two monks who run the World Tournament Reception at the World Martial Arts Tournament Arena in Conton City who wear the Orin Temple Gi as well (presumably they are the same monks from Xenoverse). Trivia * The two main bullies from the temple shown are a short, dark-skinned guy and a tall, lighter-skinned guy with a goofy look on their faces. These two characters' design was rehashed many times in Dragon Ball, including for two of Colonel Silver's men, two drunkards that taunt Mercenary Tao after his clothes were destroyed and two students of Master Mutaito that are friends with Master Shen when Goku travels back in time for training. * With the potential exception of Krillin, the monks of the Orin Temple behavior is the opposite of how Buddhist monks are often depicted in popular media as they are brutish and arrogant. Krillin is somewhat of an exception though only after his training under Roshi and befriending Goku as he was slightly perverted (though not to the same degree as Roshi) and manipulative, and antagonistic towards Goku at first, though presumably this may have been due to the other monks being a bad influence on him, as he became a better person thanks to the positive influence of Goku and Roshi. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Places on Earth Category:Schools